Light up the World
Light Up the World is an original song written by New Directions featured in the season two finale, New York. It is performed right after Pretending by New Directions at Nationals. The song did not have any lead vocalist but did have various solos which are sung by Santana, Artie, Brittany, Finn, Tina and Rachel, while the rest of New Directions joins in during the chorus. Lyrics Santana: Hey-hey-hey you and me Keep on dancing in the dark It’s been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are. Hey-hey-hey you and me Keep on tryin to play it cool. Now it’s time to make a move, and that’s what I’m gonna do. Artie: Lay it all down (all down) Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down (all down) Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now (die now) Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie: Blow the door wide open like Artie and Brittany: Up up and away Rachel with New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Rachel with Artie & Finn and New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Finn: Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts Tell me why we've gotta stop. I just want to let it rock Finn and Artie: Hey-hey-hey you and me Artie with Tina: Keep on staring at the road Like we don't know where to go, step back, then me take control Artie: Lay it all down (all down) Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down (all down) Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now (die now) Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie: Blow the door wide open like Artie and Brittany: Up up and away Rachel with New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Rachel with Artie & Finn and New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Finn: Hey hey hey you Hey hey hey you Hey hey hey you Hey hey hey you you you you you you you you you Rachel: Lay it all down (all down) Rachel and Brittany: Got something to say Rachel: Lay it all down (all down) Rachel and Brittany: Throw your doubt away Rachel: Do or die now (die now) Rachel and Brittany: Step on to the plate Rachel: Blow the door wide open like Rachel and Brittany: Up up and away Rachel with New Directions: Let's (Rachel: Yeah!) light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up (Rachel: '''Li-li-li let's!...) Light it up tonight '''Rachel with Artie & Finn and New Directions: Let's (Rachel: Yeah!) light up the world toni-i-ight (Rachel: Yeah!) You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that (Rachel: 'Eeh!) we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love ('Rachel: 'we got the love) alri-i-ight ('Rachel: '''Al-right) '''Rachel with New Directions: Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight. Trivia *This is the last song that Lauren (to the moment) made (and sang) with New Directions. *In Pot O' Gold, Sue reveals that the song was written one day before the competition. *This is the only competition song that doesn't have a main lead. *During the chorus, Santana uses your opposite arm to which all used to do the choreography, this is because Naya Rivera is left-handed. Videos 300px|left 300px|right|Light Up The World Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs danced by New Directions Category:Songs Featured in Nationals Category:Songs danced by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6